


Soft

by natashasbanner



Series: Prompts [114]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-09
Updated: 2020-05-09
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:27:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24082816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/natashasbanner/pseuds/natashasbanner
Summary: Bruce finds Natasha in his bed after a night in the lab.For the prompt: Natasha sneaked into Bruce's room at 3 AM and falls asleep on his bed while he was studying at the lab.
Relationships: Bruce Banner/Natasha Romanov
Series: Prompts [114]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/568204
Comments: 5
Kudos: 65





	Soft

**Author's Note:**

> Not very long but soft and sweet, hence the title. Please enjoy :)

Bruce sat up straight in his stool, his shoulder muscles protesting the sudden movement after he’d been hunched over his work station for so long. With a sigh he pulled his glasses from his face and pinched the bridge of his nose. 

He wasn’t getting anywhere, not tonight at least. He peered up to the wall and squinted at the harsh lab lights. The clock’s digital display read half past three. He hadn’t meant to stay up that late, not when he knew Natasha was back in the tower for the time being. But his mind refused to let him rest. 

He pushed away from his work bench and headed for the door. The lights dimmed behind him as he went and he heard the automatic locks clicking into place as he made his way to the elevator. 

On the ride the residential, Bruce briefly contemplated taking a shower before he crawled into bed, but as he swayed on his feet as the elevator came to a stop he didn’t trust himself to stay awake long enough to make it back out of the shower. No, it was straight to bed for him. 

He shuffled through his dark suite, his body moving on autopilot to his bed as he stripped off his shirt and dropped his pants as he went. He pushed open his bedroom door and stopped in his tracks when he noticed that his bed wasn’t empty. 

Natasha laid curled up on her side with her back to the door. In the low light spilling in from outside, he could see a book still hanging loosely in her grip and she wore the clothes she’d returned to the tower in. 

Bruce couldn’t help the grin that tugged at his lips as he climbed into bed, scooting until his chest was pressed against her back. He took the book out of her hands and set it on the nightstand before sliding his arm around her waist. She shifted against him, her hand moving to cover his hand on her stomach. 

“Took you long enough,” she muttered, her voice rough from sleep. 

Bruce nuzzled his nose against the back of her neck, breathing in the sweet scent of her shampoo. 

“Sorry,” he said, his eyes already beginning to drift closed. “Got caught up.” 

“I finished your book,” she said, her fingers tightening around his. “We need to discuss your taste in literature.” 

“Tomorrow,” he grunted, quickly losing the battle with unconsciousness. 

“Tomorrow,” she repeated in agreement. 

The last thing Bruce remembered before sleep finally took him was the feeling of her lips against the back of his hand before she tucked their joined hands under her cheek.


End file.
